elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lights Out!
Journal Jaree-Ra has asked me to put out the Solitude lighthouse fire. Description Jaree-Ra will approach the player in Solitude, stating that he has a plan to rob an Imperial ship which will soon dock. He asks the Dragonborn to go to the Solitude Lighthouse and put out the fire there so that the ship will wreck on the nearby coast. Then talk to Deeja. Objectives #Put out the fire in the Solitude Lighthouse. #Return to Jaree-Ra. #Find Deeja at the Wreck of the Icerunner. #Speak to Deeja, to get a share of the loot. #Defeat Deeja. #Find out where Jaree-Ra's bandits took the loot. #Travel to Broken Oar Grotto. #Defeat Jaree-Ra. Walkthrough 'Put out the fire in the Solitude Lighthouse' Go upstairs and activate the fire to put it out. The Icerunner will then appear on the shore. 'Return to Jaree-Ra' He will be down at the docks, next to the East Empire Company Warehouse. He will say that the work was well done, and that the ship wrecked near the coast just as he wished. The player must go to the wreck of the Icerunner and speak to his sister, Deeja, to get a share of the loot. 'Find and Defeat Deeja' She will be located in the hull of the ship. Go down to the bottom level where water is beginning to puddle, while moving past Blackblood Marauders. One may loot the corpses of the sailors along the way. Deeja will first thank the Dragonborn for helping with the Solitude Lighthouse and then say that they have earned a quick death, just before attacking. The note on her corpse will reveal where Jaree-Ra can be found. It is optional to kill all the Blackblood Marauders before talking to Deeja, taking the loot now from their boat before the marauders leave the Icerunner with it, or later at the end of the quest chain. Taking it straight from the boat may count as stealing. Deejacan be killed without speaking to her and the story will still progress, although there is the risk that the quest will not update (PS3*). When exiting the Icerunner it is clear that Deeja was not kidding about the loot already being gone. Only one Blackblood Marauder will still be outside and all but one long boat gone. *The quest will not update in the objectives when compeleted, but the marker and will continue to point in the right direction until the end of the quest and it is possible to complete even though the objectives don't record completed objectives. 'Travel to Broken Oar Grotto' and Kill Jaree-Ra Broken Oar Grotto can be found along the coast near the Solitude Lighthouse. Several beached longboats are clustered near the entrance. Packs of Blackblood Marauders patrol the grotto. Jaree-Ra can be found on or near the large scaffolding in the area's center, guarded by more Marauders and Captain Hargar. Killing Jaree-Ra completes the quest. After the battle, a key can be looted from his corpse that opens The Icerunner's loot chest. If the final battle is too difficult, cover for sneak attacks can be found by swimming to the boulder on the right side of the pier. Reward There is no official reward for this quest, although there is plenty of loot in Broken Oar Grotto. Trivia *If the Dragonborn and Ahtar have spoken previously, Ahtar may also asked for a Captain residing in Broken Oar Grotto to be killed. If so, it is possible to complete both quests at the same time. The Dragonborn can go to him afterwards and earn the reward. **The Dragonborn can get a quest with the same objective from a bounty letter by talking to Corpulus Vinius at the Winking Skeever and ask him if there are any jobs available. The Dragonborn then just turns in the quest to Falk Firebeard instead. (Unknown if is possible to get the quest from both Ahtar and the bounty letter.) *The Captain's Chest is located in the sunken ship near his quarters. It has a Master lock on it, but killing the Captain gets his key to unlock it. *If the Dragonborn has the Ebony Blade, and uses it to kill Deeja and Jaree-Ra, they count as 'friends' and it will upgrade the blade. *At the beginning of the quest, the Dragonborn can ask Jaree-Ra what is going to happen to the sailors on the Icerunner. Jaree-Ra states that they will make sure that the crew "is taken care of". However, when the Dragonborn goes to collect the loot, the entire crew is dead. Bugs *When swimming in Broken Oar Grotto, one may notice that the Dragonborn will gasp for air while still underwater. The water seems to have "air pockets" *If in Beast Form while clearing the inside of the Icerunner, there is a chance that Deeja will fall below the floorboards. This makes it impossible to loot her corpse and progress in the quest. ** A possible solution would be to use the console command "tcl" to noclip and loot her corpse. * Sometimes, the chest from the Icerunner may not be in the hideout and Jaree-Ra may not have the key on him. *For some reason Jaree-Ra is hostile upon meeting him on the docks, and if he's pushed in the sea he'll just go with the stream never to return. **Possible solution: If Jaree-Ra is hostile at the docks, fight him until he is down, but don't kill him. Then fast-travel somewhere else and do some other missions or walk around fighting things for three game days. Then return to the docks and he should be fine (confirmed for Xbox 360) Gallery Deeja.jpg|Deeja Deeja IB.jpg|Deeja on the Icerunner Blackblood_marauder.jpg|On the Icerunner jareera grotto.jpg|Jaree-Ra in his hideout grotto forge.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Forge Grottolumber.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Lumber Block jaree-ra.jpg|Jaree-ra Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests